things will change, won't they
by all-the-facts
Summary: after the winter musicale,a lot of things changed. troy get sick of it and teams up with kelsi and sharpay to get thing back in place. but what happens when troy and sharpay finds somethings they have in common. and will they get things back in order.
1. weird much

Disclaimer: if I did own HSM, I won't have to get punch everyday for absolutely NOTHING

"Another day at East High." Thought the ex-ice queen or ice bitch called the other students would say behind her back. Sharpay Evans sat in English class, looking outside the window. She now felt like an outsider, but she also felt a tiny bit of joy.

The winter musicale was a huge hit. So huge that it made many personalities to change, including the ice queen herself. She grew more quiet and her love for the theater faded. Ryan also faded from her too. Not literarily though. He hanged out with the troy and the boys more often. Causing him to forget sharpay.

But the biggest change was Gabriella's. She started being like sharpay, but worse. She started ruling east high with Taylor. But unlike sharpay when she was ice queen, gabbi was really popular. Making it easy for her to control the student body.

There were only two people who didn't change their stripes. Kelsi still remained "the playmaker". And troy still stayed b-ball king, now defending the wildcats' title after winning the championship last semester.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSN

"Ring!!!!" the bell rang just in time. "Saved by the bell." Sharpay muttered to herself. She walked to her locker, passing troy and gabbi who was yelling at some kid

"I ASKED FOR DE CAFÉ, YOU IDOIT!!!" her voiced echoed through the hall. Everyone stopped dead in their tracks.

"WHAT ARE YOU STARING AT? MOVE!!" she commanded. Of course no one argued and carried on walking like nothing had happen.

Gabbi groaned and got her lip-gloss out. Troy sighed. A few months ago, him and gabbi "broke free" from their groups. But now everyone just did what gabbi said. He really hated it. He walked to his locker, which was next to sharpay.

"Guess gabbi didn't get the right coffee today huh." Sharpay laughed to troy as he grabbed his history books.

"You think." Troy said with sarcasm. Sharpay just smiled and followed troy, they both had history.

"Okay classes settle down. I going to give you partners for your history project. Tom and Kelly, Jason and kelsi, max and sam, sharpay and troy." He called out before continuing, above the sound of dragging chairs.

Sharpay stayed in her seat after troy gave her a signal for him to come to her. They had to do a 3000-word assay on World War 2. Which they had to complete in a week, making everyone groan. The two decided to do it at sharpay's house, I mean mansion.

The finale bell rang and the school parking lot was fill with student eager to go home. Sharpay had to walk home this time. It wasn't her style but Ryan has the car and was going to Chad's house to play some one-on-one. "Like he could play any kind of sport." She thought as she remembered what happen on the first day school.

**Flashback**

It was first day of first grade. Everyone at east high was in the first grade, except for gabbi.

"Ryan!!!!! Where are you? We so gonna be late and if you don't get down here mister. I am gonna put poor mr bun bun in the trash!!"Sharpay scream

"Don't you touch mr bun bun. Anyway he is here with me, you liar!" he replied

Sharpay smiled and said, "5 4 3 2 1"

"Where did you put mr bun bun." Ryan exclaimed as he came downstairs to see sharpay dangling his favorite stuff bunny by the ear.

Ryan chased her round the house in circles, then sharpay stop running. With Ryan right behind trying to grab mr bun bun, she fake right. Broke left and threw the bunny into the basketball hoop that was attached to the wall.

"She shoots, she scores!" she cried as the bunny went in the hoop.

"Nice shot honey, but we really need to go." Her mother said sweetly.

"Mum! She took mr bun bun and threw it in the basket." Ryan whined.

"Well she did warn you, now lets go. You don't wanna be late for school, do you?" she said

Sharpay smiled as she saw her brother growling.

**End of flashback**

Ok guys, what do you think. My first story was a total bust, only 1 person reviewed. So if you want a second chapter, gimme reviews. Good or bad I don't really care. I only need 5 to 10 reviews to continue. So….REVIEW!!!

From JJ


	2. author's note

Dang you people are fast. My e-mail is going nuts. I have to rewrite an essay, but I will get it updated in a day or two. Gimme ideas and funny quotes too. I can add it in, but what do you guys want. A comedy or a drama. Reply me

JJ


End file.
